


Preserving Memories ~ Phanniemay16 Day13

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Kinda, Slavery, Torture, dealing with the loss, evil Danny tormented by his past, mention of multiple characters loss, more like implied, unhealthy copying mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: When one looses his family, there's only so much he can do to cope...





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES, I do realize it's February 2017, and I'm posting something I wrote for last May's contest. I tried publishing it as a whole few times, but i never got around for long enough to do all the short stories. The truth is, I have a shitload of things to do rn, and that's exactly the reason why I'm uploading this stuff. Nothing works better as a distraction than something you're not supposed to do, am I right?  
> Well, I hope you enjoy, I made a few changes :)

DAY13 PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: Preserving Memories

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

”Again” a harsh voice commanded.

”Please, my King” woman with short brown hair pleaded, tugging at her blue jumpsuit, chains attached to her wrists ringed quietly.

A hand with the scepter moved pointing at the slave. Green mist surrounded the woman, sending waves of ectoenergy through her body. Turningo into a grey, shapeless creature, she felt on her knees and looked at the crowned figure pleadingly.

”Please, my King” the ghost begged again.

The one on the throne floated up and moved closer to his slave, frown grownig on his face, gloves stretching over the knuckles where they held the scepter.

”You’re here for just one, sole purpose, Amorpho” he hissed dangerously, causing the grey mass to lower its head. “To serve **me**.”

”Yes, my King.”

The King straightened his back pleased, a small, cruel smile tugging at the coroner of his mouth.

“Show me you understand,” he demanded, not yet moving back to the throne.

“Bu-ut, my Ki-King-“

The ghost hit the floor with his scepter. The grey mass shaked violently bowed even lower. King pointed his ring at the stuttering mess.

“Show me,” he repeated, “or I **will** force you to.”

The slave swallowed hard and slowly morphed into enormously big man in bright orange jumpsuit. After a while he took the form of blackskinned boy in glasses, red beret and yellow turtleneck sweater, holding tightly his PDA. Then he became a pale girl with short black hair, wearing an elegant purple dress. Another morph changed him into a tall and slim girl with long orange hair. Finally he turned back to the first form he took, the shorthaired woman.

King nodded his head, clearly pleased, and sat down on his throne again, his white hair shinning in the green light of the Ghost Zone.

“Never again disrespect me,” he said, gently smoothing his jumpsuit.

“Yes, King Phantom”

“And now” a smirk appeared on his face, “Again.”

THE END


End file.
